Il faut se méfier des gens dans le coma
by Julie014
Summary: A la suite d'un mauvais coup de Malefoy (encore un !) Ron se retrouve dans le coma. Hermione en profite pour lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Mais ... il faut se méfier des gens dans le coma ... ils pourraient se réveiller !
1. Encore un mauvais tour de Malefoy

_Coucou ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Après tout, j'avais dit que je reviendrais en aôut, non ? Et puis, l'assassin revint toujours sur les lieux de son crime ! Je sais, ça colle pas trop au contexte, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Vous inquiétez pas, je délire, mais le médecin a dit que c'était normal, on qu'on pouvait rien y faire ... Alors y'a plus qu'à faire avec ! lol_

_Bon, j'arrête les conneries pour vous présenter ma nouvelle fic, même si elle est pas bien longue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même._

_J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour le dernier chapitre de minuit moins dix. Merci beaucoup, je vous adore, et vous m'aidez à continuer à écrire quand parfois j'ai la flemme ! _

_Bon, pour finir, et pour prévenir les éventuels messages me faisant remarquer que cette fic est courte, je dirais deux choses ï _


	2. Un monologue ? Pas si sûr

_Bon, et bien, me revoilà, moi et mes réponses aux reviews parfois un peu étranges … mais bon, faut bien vous répondre pour vous montrer que je les lis, vos reviews ! lol_

_Sinon, avant toute chose, et pour prévenir d'éventuelles remarques, je tiens à dire que je sais que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court, mais c'est nécessaire pour préserver le peu de suspens qu'ils contiennent. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance !_

_Larmes de pluie un grand merci pour ta review, et … voilà la suite !_

_Virg05 tiens, une vieille connaissance ! Contente que ça te plaise. Par contre, pour Malefoy, j'ai peur de m'en être servie uniquement pour mettre Ron dans le coma, et d'avoir un peu oublié de le punir … Tu m'en veux pas trop, j'espère … Pour le prochaine fic, j'aime mieux l'avoir finie avant de commencer à la publier, comme ça au moins vous êtes sûrs que je la laisserais pas en plan au moment le plus intéressant … _

_Amano ai encore une vieille connaissance ! ben tu vois, suffit de demander, et j'envoie la suite ! Qui osera dire après ça que je suis méchante ? lol_

_LovelyHermione Merci beaucoup ! Et t'inquiète, les disputes R/Hr, c'est ce que je préfère, alors je m'en prive pas. Mais bon, pour le moment, il est dans le coma, alors il a un peu de mal à parler … Ca rend les disputes plus dures … lol_

_Chiyo encore une ! décidément, c'est fou le nombre de gens que je connais ici … lol je sais, je sais, pauvre Ron, mais c'est pour son bien. Faut bien que quelque chose les décide à s'avouer leur amour … (rire machiavélique). Et la suite, ben, la voici, la voil ! __J _

_Missannie Bon, je commence à en avoir marre d'écrire « tiens, une vieille connaissance ! » à chaque fois ! Enfin bref ! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, je sais, pauvre Ron, mais disons que c'est pour toute les fois où il a mérité des baffes ! lol Quant à Malefoy, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai … hum … oublié de le faire payer ! désolée ! Quant à l'autre fic, ben, elle sera en ligne dès que j'aurais écrit le dernier mot. Promis !_

_Mel 7 Rebonjour ! Y'avait longtemps ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise, et je t'attends au prochain chapite ! A très bientôt !_

_Benelie Tiens, une nouvelle ! Je sais, Grr Drago, même si en temps normal je l'aime bien, mais là il me fallait un méchant ! Alors, essaie de pas trop le détester quand même ! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu me le feras savoir ! A_

_Bee orchid Bon, c'est mon dernier « Tiens une vieille connaissance ! », je commence à avoir mal au doigts ! lol Et oui, comme tu vois, une nouvelle fic. Quant à Ron, t'inquiète pas, j'en ai besoin pour finir avec hermione, alors il va trop souffrir ! Question de logique ! lol A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, je vous laisse avec … roulements de tambours … le monologue d'Hermione !_

Après avoir épuisé tous les ouvrages à leur disposition, dans l'un ou l'autre monde, Hermione et Harry étaient découragés, persuadés qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais la moindre solution, qu'il n'y en avait pas, et que Ron resterait à jamais aussi immobile qu'une statue, à jamais figé dans sa dix-septième année.

Chaque jour, avant et après leurs cours, Harry et Hermione lui rendaient visite, passant de longues heures au chevet du jeune homme. Mme Pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il pouvait peut-être les entendre, alors ils lui parlaient. Ils lui parlaient de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il faisait, des cours, de leurs camarades de classe, des injustices de Rogue et des bêtises de Malefoy, ou du dernier potin qui circulait.

Et chaque jour, en repartant, ils désespéraient un peu plus de le voir se réveiller un jour.

Harry se dépensait sans compter dans le Quidditch, pour ne plus penser.

Hermione quant à elle, dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Ron ainsi, sans vie.

Un soir où elle était assise près de lui, comme tous les autres soirs, mais seule, car Harry était allé se coucher pour être en pleine forme pour son match de Quidditch du lendemain, Hermione ressentit soudain le besoin irrépressible de lui avouer, de tout lui dire. Un flot de parole jaillit de sa bouche :

« Ron, tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais ... toutes ces années, depuis la première fois en fait, je ... j'ai toujours ... Je ...

Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu étais adorable, avec ton petit pull vert tricoté main, et ce R grotesque brodé dessus, et ton uniforme râpé qui avait servi à tous tes frères avant toi. Je me rappelle, tu essayais de teindre ton rat en jaune, avec une formule ridicule qui a foiré, comme la plupart de tes formules. Quel idiot. Mais tu étais mon idiot ! Tu n'as jamais été très doué avec les baguettes !

C'est comme la fois où tu t'es retrouvé à cracher des limaces après avoir voulu jeter un sort à Malefoy. Tu es bien la seule personne à qui ce genre de chose arrive !

Tu as toujours su t'attirer des ennuis ! C'est toi qui as hérité d'un animagus assassin comme animal de compagnie. C'est toi qui as été traîné par un chien, qui était en fait le parrain de ton meilleur ami, jusque dans une vieille cabane abandonnée. C'est toi qui as été fait prisonnier par des créatures marines. C'est toi qui as été attaqué par cet espèce de cerveau tout vert. C'est toi qui as été congelé l'année dernière. Et c'est toi qui es là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital aujourd'hui. Pourquoi toi, Ron ? Pourquoi c'est toujours toi ?

Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Tu veux tellement attirer l'attention sur toi que tu ne fais que des bêtises ! Tu ne supportes pas que ton meilleur ami soit si célèbre, tu as l'impression de n'avoir aucun intérêt, tout ça parce que tu es le dernier, le petit frère. Alors tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour te faire remarquer ! Mais ce que tu n'as jamais compris, c'est que tu as de la valeur ! Pour toi-même ! Pas parce que tu es le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, ou parce que tu es le petit frère de Fred et Georges Weasley, mais simplement parce que tu es toi, Ron Weasley ! Juste toi.

Si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme moi je te vois ... Ron, tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. Tu es toujours là quand on a besoin de toi, toujours fidèle au poste quelles que soient les circonstances. Tu as toujours soutenu Harry, même au pire de la tourmente. Et je sais que jamais tu n'abandonnerais un ami, quite à risquer ta vie. Tu t'y entends comme personne pour remonter le moral des gens, tu sais les faire rire. Et, même je me ferais hacher en petits morceaux plutôt que de te l'avouer, tu as un vrai talent pour le Quidditch.

Et puis ... tu es si beau. Je rêve d'enfouir mes mains dans tes cheveux, de me plonger dans tes yeux noisettes pendant des heures, de te mordiller le cou, ou de compter tes taches de rousseur. Ron, je rêve que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me serres très fort et que tu ne me lâches plus jamais, je voudrais passer ma vie dans tes bras.

Toi, tu m'appelles Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ca m'énerve, mais au fond, je sais que c'est affectueux ! C'est affectueux, oui, mais sans plus. Tu n'as jamais posé sur moi le même regard que celui que tu posais sur toutes ces filles. Je n'oublierai jamais la manière dont tu as regardé cette Fleur Delacour en quatrième année, la manière dont tu la dévorais des yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu être à sa place. Que tu me regardes comme ça, moi. Mais tu n'as jamais été intéressé que par les filles superbes, celles que tu ne peux pas avoir. Tu ne m'as jamais vue comme une femme. Pour toi, je suis le compagnon, la meilleure amie, la confidente. Mais moi, je veux plus. Je veux bien plus.

Je ... Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Au fond de moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait, de te voir adorer Fleur à genoux. J'ai cru en mourir de jalousie.

Tu te souviens comme je me suis énervée quand tu m'as invitée en dernier recours, parce que tu étais seul. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'invites parce que tu en avais envie, parce que je te plaisais. Parce que ... tu m'aimais.

Oh, je n'ai pas la moindre illusion, je sais que je ne rentre pas vraiment dans tes critères. Je ne suis pas ton style, hein, Ron ? C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu n'y es pour rien, après tout, si ...

Moi, il me reste toujours ... mes études, mes cours, mon avenir ... J'ai un avenir que beaucoup m'envient, je le sais, je deviendrais sûrement quelqu'un, un grand auror, ou une chercheuse célèbre. Je devrais en être heureuse ... C'est ... déjà bien, non ? Après tout, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas la chance que j'ai, je le sais.

Mais moi, je n'arrive plus à m'en contenter. Tout ça paraît tellement inutile, tellement ... A quoi ça me sert d'être intelligente, si je n'ai pas l'amour ? Je voudrais tellement qu'on m'aime ... Tu ne me croirais sans doute pas, mais je donnerais toute mon intelligence pour que tu m'aimes.

C'est tellement dur, parfois, de ... d'être là, de te voir tous les jours, de te regarder vivre, sourire à toutes ces filles ...

Mais, en même temps, je donnerais tellement pour te revoir faire ça, pour que tu reprennes tes airs bêtas que tu crois séduisants. Ron, je donnerais tellement pour que tu te réveilles et que tu me souries.

Ron, je n'te l'ai jamais dit, tu sais, et je le regrette tellement maintenant. Je voudrais que tu le saches, même si tu n'en as rien à faire.

Ron, je ... je ...

- Tu quoi ?


	3. Ron, le retour !

_Rebonjour ! C'est moi, après un week end très très chargé qui m'a empêchée de vous mettre la suite. Mais bon, vous aurez quand même pas attendu trop longtemps, puisque me voilà, et que la suite est venue avec moi ! Quelle chance ! lol_

_Bon, maintenant, réponse aux reviews qui ont été très nombreuses, ce dont je vous remercie mille fois, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire pareil, sinon plus, pour le chapitre suivant !_

_Virg05 Pourquoi tant de violence ?!? J'ai rien fait, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione va lui répondre ? Ben, lis la suite, et tu verras, mais attends-toi à du sport ! lol Mais je veux pas qu'on torture Malefoy ! Je l'aime, moi !!! sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments que j'espère mérités, et à bientôt pour la suite ! Pour répondre à ton PS, t'es une vieille connaissance parce que t'étais déjà là sur ma première fic, pas parce que tu es vieille. Quoi que, 21 ans, c'est vieux pour une jeunette de 18 ans comme moi ! lol Et t'inquiète pas, pour l'autre fic, je l'ai bientôt finie, donc elle sera (relativement) bientôt l ! Et pour ta fic, elle a l'air très chouette ! J'espère qu'Hermione et Ron seront ensemble !!! lol_

_Ariane et oui, j'arrête l ! rire sadique ! lol Et non, c'est pas cruel … c'est … hum … disons … pour ménager le suspens, dirons-nous … En tout, pour mettre fin au suspens, voir plus bas ! Et à bientôt pour un profond chapitre, où tu me traiteras peut-être encore de cruelle … ou sadique, c'est au choix ! lol_

_Missannie Coucou ! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? C'est bien plus drôle en arrêtant là, t'es pas d'accord ? Non ? Ca c'est bizarre … Enfin bref. Non je suis pas chiante, mais alors, pas du tout ! Le voilà, le prochain chapitre, pas la peine de faire un caca nerveux ! lol Tu sais que j'avais même pas pensé qu'on pourrait croire que c'est pas Ron … Donc, tu as la réponse à ta question … Pour les réactions, y'a qu'à voir plus bas … Inventer une excuse ? Ce serait difficile à mon avis, vu ce qu'elle a dit … Tu crois pas ? A bientôt au prochain chapitre ! Julie_

_Amano ai Mais si, ça va très bien, pourquoi ? Voilà la suite, et la tête de Mione ! lol A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Chiyo Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ?!? Non c'est pas horrible ! Mais bon, j'ai pitié de toi (tu vois comme je suis gentille !) donc oui, c'est bien Ron ! Ben ouais, Hermione, ça fait 7 ans qu'elle garde tout ça pour elle, alors pour une fois qu'elle peut parler sans qu'il l'interrompe … Elle en profite ! lol J'suis désolée d'avoir failli te faire pleurer, mais ça prouve que la scène est pas trop mal écrite, parce que c'est censé être triste ! Mais pour te confier un secret, moi aussi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux par moments ! Et voilà, tu sais tout ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, continue à me lire et surtout, à me donner ton avis, et t'inquiète pas pour les phrases qui sonnent bizarre, c'est ma spécialit ! lol Et les sourires angéliques, ça marche, tu vois ! lol_

_Hermione G-W JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! Non, non, non. Juste un truc, évite de vieillir de dix ans à chaque chapitre, sinon tu vas être vieille avant la fin ! lol A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Benelie T'as raison, je crois qu'elle est rouge de honte … Mais bon, elle s'en remettra ! lol le regarder en face … Pourquoi faire, lol ! Bon, j'arrête de dire des bêtises, et je te laisse avec la suite, à condition que tu promettes de me donner ton avis ensuite ! Et pour Malefoy, pour moi, il est pas vraiment méchant, ou en tout cas, il va s'arranger ! Pour Ron et Hermione, je dirais juste …. Tu peux lui pardonner ! lol_

_Padmacho Je crois que tu viens d'obtenir le record absolu de la review la plus courte ! lol En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite !_

_Mel7 Merci ! lol Et voilà la suite ! N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis …_

_Lovely Hermione Non, non, non et renon ! Je le répète, je ne suis pas sadique !!! Et je vois vraiment pas ce qui peut vous faire penser ça … lol Et pour ton information, mon ordinateur a un bouclier spécial contre les lecteurs trop curieux ! Donc, t'as aucune chance ! lol Mon travail s'autodétruit si je n'y touche pas pendant 2 heures ! Donc, tu ne peux pas non plus m'étriper ! Et toc ! En tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite ! lol_

_Pathy33 Contente que tu aimes ! A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Colonel SS Parker Merci ! lol En tout cas, je m'entraîne ! Je crois pas que le fait que tu aimes Ron soit une de ses qualités, mais bon ! De toutes façons, elle a oublié des tas de choses, vu qu'il est génial ! Et oui, moi aussi je l'aime ! lol Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, et que tu me fera par de ton avis ! A bientôt !_

_Margot et oui, me revoil ! Julie, le retour ! lol Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et que tu aimes la déclaration d'Hermione ! J'y ai mis mes tripes, si on peut dire ! lol Voil la suite, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis ensuite ! A bientôt !_

_Witch-dark Meuh non ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? __L Bien sûr, elle doit se sentir mal, mais ça va s'arranger ! Pourquoi lui mettre une baffe ? Il vient de sortir du coma, elle va pas l'y renvoyer ! C'est toi qu'est sadique, pas moi ! lol Comme tu vois, la suite n'a pas trop tardé … N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis dessus ! A bientôt ! Julie_

_Larmes de pluie Pour la dernière fois, non, JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! C'est une manie ! Elle va pas lui dire je t'aime, ce serait trop clair ! Tu ne crois pas ? Et tu sais ce qu'on leur fait, aux gamins capricieux ? lol Voilà la suite, mais n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis, sinon, je te mets une fessée ! Et toc !_

_Spaz313 La voilà la suite ! Et moi, je veux des commentaires ! lol A bientôt !_

_Gody Et oui, SUSPENSE ! Mais bon, puisque tu te mets à genoux, je consens à te livrer la suite ! Tu vois comme je suis généreuse ! lol A bientôt pour la suite ! Julie_

_Et voilà, c'est fini._

_Maintenant, place à la réaction de Ron (qui est bien celui qui a dit « Tu quoi ? ») !_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis à la fin !!!_

_A bientôt _

_Julie_

- Ron, je ... je ...

- Tu quoi ?

- Hein ?!? Que ?!? Ron !!! Ron, tu es vivant, Ron !

- Ne crie pas si fort, 'Mione, j'ai mal au crâne !

- Ron, c'est merveilleux, tu t'es réveillé !

- Non, tu crois ?

- Ne plaisante pas avec moi. Tu es resté plus de deux mois dans le coma !

- Ouah, c'est un nouveau record, non ? demanda le jeune homme, ironique.

- Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça, Ron ?

- Ben, deux mois sans plaisanterie, ça vous marque un homme !

- J'te déteste, Ron. Tu m'as fait tellement peur, et toi, tu te moques de moi ! J'te déteste !

- C'est pas l'impression que j'avais tout à l'heure ...

- Salaud !

- Eh, Hermione, t'étais plus douce tout à l'heure ...

- Tout à l'heure, t'étais dans le coma.

- Ah, et tu ne fais des déclarations d'amour qu'aux comateux ?!?

- Non, mais je te préfère dans le coma, tu parles moins. Que ... déclaration d'amour ?!? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, mon vieux ...

- 'Mione, je sais que tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais une menteuse en plus !

- Moi, une menteuse ? Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ?

- Hermione, je t'ai entendue.

- Tu ... tu étais réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

- Suffisamment longtemps.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucune déclaration.

- Menteuse !

- Ron ...

- Quoi ?

- La ferme.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu préfères quand je suis dans le coma ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas répondre.

- Crétin !

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Tu te répètes, ma vieille !

- Tu m'énerves !

- C'est trop intelligent comme réponse, j'ai du mal à comprendre avec mon p'tit cerveau.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé.

- Tu sais ce que je pense maintenant, t'es vraiment très doué, Ron !

- Ca y est, tu recommences !

- Quoi ?

- A me prendre de haut !

- Moi, je fais ça ?

- Oui.

- Moi je fais ça !!!

- Oui, Hermione, toi, tu fais ça.

- Parfait, alors pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?

- Tu m'excuses, 'Mione, mais là, c'est toi qui restes avec moi.

- Je m'en vais si tu veux.

- Parfait.

- Parfait.

- 'Mione, écoute, en ce moment, dès qu'on se voit, on s'engueule ...

- Si tu évitais de m'agresser à chaque fois qu'on s'voit, ça irait peut-être un peu mieux ...

- C'est ça, tout est de ma faute, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais ne dis pas non plus que tu n'y es pour rien ! répondit Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors pourquoi on le fait tout le temps ? Peut-être que si tu t'avouais ce qu'il y a vraiment entre nous, ça irait mieux ...

- Ce qu'il y a vraiment entre nous ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vraiment entre nous ?

- Ne recommence pas, Hermione !

- Que je recommence quoi ?

- Hermione ...

- Ne prononce pas mon nom de cette manière excédée !

- ...

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ah tu ne comprends pas ... Ca m'étonne pas. T'as beau être la fille la plus intelligente de cette école, par moment, t'es vraiment stupide !

- Merci, dit-elle d'un air offensé.

- Hermione, » répondit-il d'un air excédé.

Et soudain, il sembla prendre une décision, se redressa dans son lit, la prit par le bras, et l'attira brutalement dans les siens. Puis, il posa tout aussi brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il l'embrassa, avec toute la frustration et toute l'exaspération qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps.

Puis ce baiser s'adoucit, devint tendre, amoureux, passionné.


	4. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Coucou ! Et voilà, déjà ma dernière réponse aux reviews ! C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite … Vous trouvez pas ? lol Maintenant, je vais être obligée de publier mon autre fic, tellement je suis devenue accro aux reviews ! C'est malheureux, mais bon !

Sinon, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard sur ce chapitre, mais à chaque fois que je me mettais sur mon clavier pour répondre à vos reviews, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi, ou de l'ordinateur, ou il était trop tard … Bref, ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de mettre la suite … Donc, encore pardon pour le retard !

Larmes de pluie Ben ouais, tu vois, les gamins capricieux, faut les mater dès le début ! Moi aussi, j'adore les disputes, et comme tu as pu le constater, j'en use et j'en abuse ! lol Ouais, elle est de mauvaise foi, c'est sûr, mais, de 1, c'est plus drôle, et de 2, c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve sur le moment pour essayer de se sortir de l ! Mais bon, vu qu'il la met devant le fait accompli … Enfin tu verras … Mais bon, pour répondre à ta menace, tu peux très bien ne pas me mettre de review, mais alors je serais obligée de jouer les adultes, et de te punir : si je n'ai pas de review de ta part pour ce chapitre, je met pas mon autre fic en ligne ! Et toc ! lol Moi aussi je peux jouer à ça ! Non, mais ! J A bientôt !

Chyio Waouh ! Tu viens de gagner le record de la review la plus longue que j'aie jamais reçue ! J'adore les longues reviews ! Donc tout d'abord, un grand merci ! Je suis bien contente qu'ils t'aient fait rire, vu que c'était le but ! Faut dire que quand ils veulent, tous les deux, ils sont à la limite du ridicule ! Non ? Pour Ron, fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à agir un peu, sinon ils y sont encore dans dix ans ! La réaction d'Hermione suit, et je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Mais je suis bien contente que tu aies compris que la violence ne mène à rien ! lol Donc, encore un grand merci, et à très bientôt !

Gody Ca fait deux mots en anglais ! Bravo !!!!!!!! lol Comme tu vois, j'ai compris, donc voici la suite ! A bientôt pour ton avis sur le dernier chapitre !

Missannie Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Moi, je dois avouer que je me suis fait plaisir pour la dispute ! J'adore ça ! Ouais, Ron a rarement raison, mais quand il a raison, il a vraiment raison ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Oui, Hermione ment, mais c'est pour se défendre ! Et puis, un peu de mauvaise foi n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Et pour le baiser, ben … ça pouvait pas finir autrement ! J'espère avoir tes impressions sur le dernier chapitre, donc je te dis : à bientôt !

Misskinky Merci, merci, et encore merci ! Pour les demandes de renseignements, c'est plus bas ! lol N'oublie pas de reviewer le dernier chapitre !

Gaelle griffondor Tes désirs sont des ordres, lol

Kamy Kawaii ?!? Moi pas comprendre ! lol En tout cas, la voilà, ta suite ! N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une review en échange ! lol

Spaz313 Ben oui, il assure ! Pour la réaction d'Hermione, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! lol A bientôt pour ta review, j'espère !

Bucky013 Merci, merci, merci ! lol J'espère que je rends bien les caractères, parce que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, et surtout, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur le dernier chapitre !

Witch-dark Pour toi, sadique est un compliment ? Moi, je déteste qu'on me dise que je le suis ! mais je suppose que c'est une question de point de vue … lol Je suis très contente de t'avoir fait rire, vu que c'était le but ! lol Et oui, bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ! C'est le dernier, mais j'espère que ça t'empêchera pas de me dire ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt !

Benelie Ouais, plutôt efficace comme moyen, non ? Et pi, c'est pas le plus désagréable non plus … lol A bientôt !

Elfica Non, j'suis pas sadique ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! La preuve, voilà la suite ! N'oublie pas la p'tite review à la fin ! Bye !

Margot C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'ils ne savent faire que ça … Mais ils le font si bien … lol Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur cette suite !

Pathy33 Merci ! Voilà la suite, et n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis !

Allima 3 reviews de suite, ouah, j'suis gâtée ! j'me verrais bien sur un autel ! ca doit être plutôt cool ! lol En tout cas, un grand merci pour tous tes compliments que j'espère mérités, et à bientôt pour ton avis sur le dernier chapitre !

Elea013 Merci ! Je sais, j'ai un peu tout précipité, mais je dois avouer que le coup du coma était plus un prétexte pour une déclaration et une nouvelle dispute qu'autre chose … Donc, je plaide coupable ! lol En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même, et j'espère pouvoir avoir ton avis très bientôt sur ce dernier chapitre !

LovelyHermione Et ouais, le même coup ! Faut dire qu'il me plait bien, alors j'le réutilise ! lol Rien de tel qu'une bonne gifle en guise d'explication ! lol Toi avoir suite ! Mais toi devoir donner ton avis ensuite ! lol A bientôt !

Voilà, fini ! mais j'en profite pour donner rendez-vous très bien bientôt à ceux que ça intéresse pour ma prochaine fic, qui s'intitulera Jeudi noir et autres complications, et qui est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite. Avis aux amateurs !

A très bientôt j'espère.

Bisous à tous !

Julie

Tout à coup, elle le repoussa, et lui donna une gifle retentissante :

« - Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ca va pas la tête ? Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

- Faire quoi, t'embrasser ? T'as raison, quel crime d'état ! On devrait m'exécuter pour avoir osé faire une chose pareille !

- Je ...

- Ecoute, Hermione, j'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi ...

- Pardon ?!?

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Non je ne sais pas.

- Toi et moi, Hermione, toi et moi. Tu apprécies peut-être nos éternelles joutes verbales, mais pas moi. Je veux plus. Beaucoup plus.

- Qu ...quoi ?

- Toi, 'Mione, c'est toi que je veux. Pas comme une amie, même pas comme ma meilleure amie, non. Je veux passer avec toi chaque jour, chaque heure qu'il me reste à vivre. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Hermione. Et, si j'ai bien interprété ce que tu as dit, c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Mais, si je me trompe, alors oublie ce que je viens de dire, et ...

- Ron ...

- Je me suis trompé, c'est ça ?

- Non ... non Ron, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je ... je crois que ...

- Que quoi ? interrogea-t-il, impatient.

- Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ou non ?

- Désolée princesse. Vas-y, finis.

- Je crois que je t'aime, idiot !

- D'accord. Alors moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime, crétine !

- Imbécile !

- Sorcière !

- Sale teigne !

- Macaque !

- Embrasse-moi idiot !

- C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Le second baiser fut bien plus beau encore, débarrassé de toutes les rancœurs, de tous les faux-semblants et de tous les malentendus.

Ils se livraient totalement l'un à l'autre.

Hermione était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Le garçon qu'elle adorait depuis si longtemps était sorti du coma, et il lui rendait enfin son amour.

La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite.

Il ne manquait qu'une toute petite chose peut-être ...

« - T'es têtue quand même. Pourquoi tu n'as pas avoué tout de suite que tu m'aimais alors que tu savais que je t'avais entendue ?

- Ben, 'aurait été moins drôle ... »

Une dispute.

Suivie d'une réconciliation.

FIN 


End file.
